Usual authentication methods for granting network access to (wireless or wired) devices typically rely on: (i) a pre-shared key (or PSK) that is the same for all users and devices or (ii) user-specific credentials (e.g., cryptographic key, or user ID and password).
A disadvantage of using a PSK is that it cannot be revoked for individual users or devices. A user can even pass it on to other users unbeknown to the network operator. Also, a PSK need be configured in each device that needs network access. Changing the PSK requires to update it in all devices. Nevertheless, the prevalent authentication methods for residential networks today rely on a PSK.
On the other hand, using user-specific credentials is a common authentication method in enterprise networks. User-specific credentials require an authentication server for user management, a thing that is usually too burdensome for most private households. Each user who wants to access the network needs an account with credentials on the authentication server and the user needs to configure the credentials in each of her/his devices. Guests typically do not have accounts on the server, so that a new account must be created for each guest, who then needs to enter credentials in each of their devices.
Granting Internet-of-Things devices (IoT devices) access to a network (e.g., a wireless network) typically involves configuring credentials on the device. This can be achieved using a laptop, tablet or smartphone. However, such operations are burdensome. This is all the more true for IoT devices that do not have any user interface (UI). For industrial-scale deployments, individually configuring network credentials on large numbers of IoT devices becomes prohibitively time-consuming and thus expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems by which devices can easily be connected to a network and which enable a quick deployment.